¡Quítate de encima!
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Lucy corre por los pasillos de la Madriguera. Louis se esconde como puede, pero ella ya lo ha visto. ¡Louis! Se le tira encima...  ¡Quitate de encima, Lucy!  - Incesto LW-LW para más confusión. Regalo para Luromar, de Gui


**Gui**: Bueno, dejando de lado mi estupenda locura incestuosa, vamos a felicitarle el cumpleaños a mi amiga en incesto y mucho más, **LUROMAR**, que cumple hoy... no sé cuántos. Pero da igual, un regalo cuenta igual con 6 que 86. Así que para hacer honor a nuestro (inexistente) diccionario del incesto, te regalo... ¡Incesto! Alehop, nada más fácil. Nueva pareja, y de prueba. y a ver qué tal salió.

**Disclaimer**: No, nada de esto es mío, si lo fuera habría matado a Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Quitate de encima!<strong>

Louis corre a esconderse detrás del aparador. Otra vez la petarda de Lucy persiguiéndolo. No es que le caiga mal. Es su prima. Pero vamos, una cosa es una cosa y otra cosa es otra cosa. Quiero decir: esto es el colmo.  
>Lucy es la más pequeña de todos los primos, y Louis el siguiente. Se llevan dos años, más o menos. Molly II, la hermana mayor de Lucy, la incita a perseguirle, seguro. Como Lucy va pregonando por ahí que le gusta Louis, Molly no olvida nunca recordarle que no deje caer a su amor. Pero qué amor ni qué leches, que son primos. Y además no le deja estar tranquilo. Mírala, se está acercando peligrosamente. Y Louis no sabe como salir de esa. Lo ha visto. Mierda.<br>-¡Louis!  
>-Merde...-en estas ocasiones, Louis se pone a hablar en francés, queda más chic.<br>-Ay, Louis, que susto. No sabía dónde estabas...  
>-Quitaaaa... Quítate de encima...<br>-Joe, ¿por qué?  
>-Que te quiteees...<br>-Pero Molly me ha dicho que te pregunte si quieres ser ni novio...  
>-Pero ¿de qué hablas?<br>En otro lado de la casa, Dominique y Molly, hermanas mayores de los otros dos, se ríen.  
>-Pobre Nom-dice Dominique, refiriéndose a su hermano, al que apoda "Nom", versión mal traducida del Frances "gnôme", que viene a significar gnomo.- Yo creo que te has pasado con eso de los novios.<br>-Pero Nom no va a ceder. No le gusta Lucy, y además son primos. Sería raro.  
>-Sería incesto, Mo.<br>-No, el incesto es solo entre hermanos y padres.  
>-Ah, que asco. Calla, mejor cambiamos de tema.<br>Las escenas como esta se repiten hasta que Lucy se cansa, un año más tarde, de perseguir un amor platónico. Ya volverá a las andadas.

Y vuelve, fijare tú. Pero más tarde. Mucho más tarde...  
>Son diez años después. Teniendo en cuente que Lucy tenía cinco y Louis siete, ahora tienen quince y diecisiete, por buena suma. Lucy está en Hogwarts y Louis en Beauxbatons, como debe ser. Vuelven a casa en las vacaciones de verano, y cada uno irá por su lado a la Madriguera.<br>Lucy, después de haber pasado por los TIMOS, tiene un plan en mente: conseguir a su Louis. Ya está harta, ni un solo chico llega a la altura de su primo. Y eso que ella pone bajas las expectativas. Quizás Lorcan no ético mal del todo... Pero no. Ha debido de salir con unos seis chicos. Si se consigue a Louis, siete es el numero mágico por excelencia. Así que allá va.  
>Louis por su lado, en lo que se refiere a chicas es un conquistador, pero es intocable. Debe de tener hasta club de fans, y quizás ha besado a unas dos o tres chicas en alguna fiesta. Pero poco más. Tampoco es que piense en su prima. Se alegró de poder quitársela de encima.<br>-¡Louis!  
>-Hola, Lu.<br>-¿Qué tal?  
>-Bien, bien.<br>-¿Qué tal en Francia?  
>-Muy bien, mucho más bonito que esto.<br>-¿En serio?  
>-No, todo muy bonito.<br>Louis tiene un mal presentimiento, así que se aleja de la chica y va a saludar a los demás. Pero pronto Lucy vuelve a las andadas y tiene un déjà vu...  
>-¡Louis!<br>-Quoi maintenant?-nada, sigue con su francés y sus mierdas.  
>-No sabia donde estabas...<br>-Oye Lu, quita.  
>-¿Qué? ¿por qué?<br>-Que te quites de encima.  
>-¿No me quieres?<br>-Claro que si, pero esto es acoso.  
>-No es acoso, Nom.<br>-Quita.  
>Nada, otra vez será. Lucy no se da por vencida, ni en un millón de años. Nom se ha puesto nervioso. Lucy ha vuelto con sus acosos corporales incomodos. Lo malo es que ahora es más incomodo si cabe porque además de tener encima un peso que le clava los huesos, como antes, ahora es una chica en serio, y no un medio bebé. Y no hay nada que ponga más nervioso a Louis. Quiero decir, su prima no está nada mal. Y no quiere pensar demasiado en eso.<br>Lucy lleva las riendas todo el verano, y le hace serie exactamente lo que ella quería. Que se ponga nervioso, que piense en ella más de lo debido y esas cosas. Al cabo de semana y media, Louis no puede más. No quiere ni verla acercarse. Y ella no hace mas que acercarse. Al fin y al cabo, se ha propuesto conseguirlo. Y va por buen camino.  
>Una tarde, Louis está leyendo en el sofá para calmarse. Molly y Dominique han salido con novios y demás, los padres no están, los que hay en la casa duermen. Escenas propicia.<br>Lucy se acerca silenciosa a Louis, que ya está en postura relajada con las piernas cada una a un lado, en el apoyabrazos, un brazo de la de la cabeza y el otro aguantando el libro. Lucy le quita el libro y le tapa los ojos. Louis pega un respingo.  
>-¿Quién soy?<br>-Joder, Lucy, que susto.  
>-Esa era mi intención.<br>-Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer.  
>-¿Por qué no?<br>-Porque no. Lucy, para de hacer esto.  
>-¿El que? Yo no hago nada.<br>Astuta la niña. Lleva dos semanas volviendo loco a Louis, lo suficiente para que el chico no sea dueño de si, y ahora le hace creer que es espontaneidad y que no ha hecho mas que ser como siempre. Lo pero es que Louis se lo cree. Y se siente imbécil, por pensar todo lo que está pensando. Por querer cogerla aquí y ahora y besarla y a saber qué más.  
>-Deja... De comportarte así.<br>-Joe, Nom, no hay quien te entienda. Yo solo quiero divertirme, me aburro.  
>Olé con la Lucy, si es que parece que lo hace aposta - y es que lo hace aposta.<br>-Lucy...  
>Ella da la vuelta al sofá y se sienta a su lado. Alza la cabeza y le mira a los ojos. El le mira los labios. Que estupendo es todo esto.<br>-Hazlo, qué más da- le incita Lucy.  
>-¿Qué?<br>-Bésame.  
>Louis no se hace de rogar. Lucy ha conseguido lo que quería, y sonríe dentro del beso. A saber qué pasará ahora. Louis no va a parar de besarla ni mucho menos. Y ella está bien así. A lo peor, aparecerá alguien y los interrumpirá. Qué más da.<p>

* * *

><p>¿Qué? Tomatazos... O quizás Cruciatus... Los Avada Kedavra NO ESTÁN PERMITIDOS. Se condena al Azkaban de mentira durante unas setenta semanas.<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


End file.
